A Call to Arms: Blood Sport
A Call to Arms: Blood Sport was the first Union War Event in Age of Ishtaria. It was followed by the event, The Cursed Treasures of the Royal Family. __TOC__ Summoning Channeling Magic by will increase your Union's magic pool by 5, costing you 5 sp. The more empty bases there are, the more Arms points your union will receive. If there are not empty bases, no Arms points will be received. Commanders being attacked (shown by a blue arrow going towards them) will not be healed. Damage done is based on the current HP of the enemy bases. * Lorelei - 25+ Magic. Slightly damage enemy. Heals all bases out of combat by 50%. * Orland - 60+ Magic. Damage enemy. Doubles team attack for 5 minutes. * Bahamut - 100 Magic. Heavily damage enemy. Both effects of Lorelei and Orland. Ranking Ranks are based on number of wins your Union has. Within these win brackets, your ranking will be based on number of Arms points. Matchmaking * Which Union you will face is based on your current ranking. * If you are in an odd numbered rank, you will fight the union ranked below you * Similarly, if you are in an even rank, you will fight the Union above you. * The rules above apply only if you have not fought that Union before as you cannot fight the same Union twice. * If you have fought the Union before, you will instead be matched with the Union 2 ranks below you. Battling * 5 commanders will be placed into the 5 bases at the start of the battle. Players can apply to be the first ones to be in the base by selecting "Front Lines" before the battle has started, else members will randomly be placed. * Only Commanders in the bases can attack the enemy bases, costing 2 sp and 1 AP. * Doing so will initiate a quest style battle where you are pitted against the enemy's 3rd Raid deck with your questing deck, fighting 3 enemy's at a time in a quest. It should be noted that the decks work from Bottom to Top, meaning Team 5 will be first up to Team 1 as Boss Battle. * The number of waves you fight is determined by the remaining HP of the enemy base. * If you are defeated while fighting a wave, the damage you would've done will be nullified. * If you are defeated in a base, you are on cooldown for 180 seconds. (By using 1 full BP potion, you can instantly return to your base) * All players can barrage a base, dealing 30% of the target's current HP. * All players can channel magic, summon, and assault a castle. * Assaulting a castle is only possible when there are no commanders present in that Union's 5 bases. * Assaulting grants 2,000 Arms points and costs 10 sp, with a cooldown of 10 seconds. * If you are on cooldown, you cannot perform any actions. * Your cooldown can be seen on the lower left corner of your screen. * The Union with the most Arms points wins. Gallery File:A_Call_to_Arms_-_Blood_Sport_SS.png|Lorelei Union_vs_Union_Orland.png|Orland Union_vs_Union_Bahamut.png|Bahamut Misc * You cannot use any items to recover SP, it recovers naturally. * SP recovers at rate of 1 per 20 seconds in the castle. Double for bases. * Draw = Both sides lose * By tapping on the a Union's name during the battle, you can see the Union's members as well as how many Arms points they have earned in the battle so far. This is a great way to check how many participants there are in each Union. * By tapping on "Union Chat" (the words, not the "Comment" button) it expands the Union Chat and allows you to scroll to read the text. External Links *Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:A Call to Arms